Chronicles of the Hamato Clan
by icefirestorm
Summary: Every family has a story. 2003 AU.
1. The Tunnels

Raphael dived around another corner, desperately scrambling to keep his footing on the slick sewer floors, darts shattering on the bricks where he had been. He couldn't afford to fall. Donatello weighed heavy in his arms, filling his heart with terror at the thought of losing him again.

One month, thirty one days of panic, Bishop had kept Donnie captive, doing God only knows what to the gentle soul of their brother. When they'd found him, strapped down, wires connected to a metal device implanted IN his shell, logic had fled. They'd abandoned all strategy, smashed, grabbed and legged it out of the base. Oddly, despite the stealth helo, despite seeking refuge in the rat's maze of New York tunnels they knew so well, they hadn't been able to shake Bishop's goons.

Darts pinged off Raphael's shell, urging him even faster, though he didn't have much left in him. This chase had been going on far too long, and they didn't dare lead the hounds back to their den. Splinter was clearly getting desperate, leading them down deeper, less familiar tunnels. Raph nearly bowled over his father when Splinter abruptly stopped. Dead end.

They'd literally reached the end of the trail. The way back was blocked by soldiers taking up position at the last junction they'd past. Leonardo and Michelangelo mounted a valiant defence in front of their family, smacking darts out of the air, throwing some of them back when they had the chance.

"Hold your fire!"

Dread rushed through Raphael as Bishop's voice rang out in the dank tunnel. Like the Devil himself, the dark man flowed out of the shadows, a general triumphant in a sure victory. Generally devoid of emotion, Bishop looked as close to gleeful as Raphael had ever seen him. Panting, trying to regain his strength, Raph unconsciously pulled Donnatello closer. _You can't have him again, you monster._

The source of their agony paused, just behind the forward line of his men. "Surrender turtles. There's no way out, and even if you did manage a miraculous escape, so long as that implant is in Donnatello's spine, there's nowhere on this Earth you can hide from me."

A feeble shove against Raphael's plastron drew his gaze down. Donnatello's naked eyes were pleading. _No. No way Donnie. It's all or none._ Raphael turned to the one that had always meant safety before, but there was no comfort in Splinter's face. His jaw was clenched, teeth bared in a snarl of defiance, the defiance of one that knew he was beaten. Raphael's heart stuttered in his chest, he desperately turned to his brothers. Michelangelo was close to tears having come to the same conclusion as Donnatello and Splinter, but Leo's quick mind was running.

Donnie might be the smartest of all the turtles, but it was easily forgotten that Leonardo wasn't that far behind his little brother. Now with Donnie at his wit's end from days of torture and suffering, Leo's simple genius shone. "Sensei! Nexus portal! NOW!" Splinter snapped to attention, grabbed a handful of muck, and started finger painting symbols on the tunnel wall. Leo and Mikey's defences were challenged as the soldiers began firing again. Bishop couldn't know what they were doing, but he could tell his quarry was making an attempt to escape. As the low chanting began behind him, Raphael gathered up Donnatello's fragile form more securely, preparation for a hasty exit. As the portal wooshed to life, the Hamato clan leapt as one, vanishing from the world.

Bishop sprang forward, determined not to lose his prizes now. The strange glowing water fell from the wall, sliding down to mix with the sewer water all around. As his men exchanged confused expressions behind him, Bishop slowly took off his glasses and walked up to the wall, running his hand over the plain, dirty bricks. His hand clenched of its own accord, shattering plastic. Ignoring the lacerations, Bishop whirled and stalked back to the surface, leaving disappointment and blood as his wake.


	2. The Nexus

**I just realised I didn't do a disclaimer. Oops. Like I could own them anyway.**

 _What is that?_ It was a strange sensation, a line of wet running down the side of his face. It was accompanied by that nagging feeling of knowing what something was, but having that knowledge dance just on the edge of your brain. _Grr._ He chased the thought, round and round his mind with little success. Maybe if he had more info?

Sloppily, his hand flopped its way up to his face and the mystery moisture. _What? Augh! Drool!_ Somehow, knowing that he was laying there, drooling on himself, snapped Michelangelo back to full awareness. _Bishop!_

He flicked his eyes open, desperately taking in all that he could. Slowly his heart rate ratcheted down as he registered the vaulted ceilings and timber rafters above him. If Bishop had caught them, he'd be staring at one of those pock marked drop ceilings. The rest came back. Leo's last minute inspiration, jumping in the portal, then collapsing on the other side as the one dart that had gotten past him finally kicked in.

He turned his head to the side, absently noting that his mask and gear were gone but something far more important was in front of him. _Donnie._ He almost sobbed in relief. _We got him, he's safe._ Now that he was thinking clearly it was obvious they were in the healer's pavilion at the Battle Nexus. This place was far too familiar to them.

"Welcome back my son."

"Ow!" Mikey just about gave himself whiplash twisting in the direction of Splinter's voice on his other side.

Splinter smiled slightly, leaning forward to help Mikey sit up. Once the youngest turtle was upright, Splinter turned drawing Michelangelo's attention to the low table next to them, holding an oriental style tea set. While his Father was busy pouring a cup, Mikey took in more of the healing room.

Mikey himself was sitting on a futon identical to the others up and down the room, including Donnie's. The healer was leaning over their stricken brother, treating the few cuts and bruises in evidence. Not far away, Raphael was propped up against a wall, keeping a very obvious eye on the stranger handling their newly recovered brother. Leo was laying on a futon to Splinter's other side, but the relaxed, deep nature of this breath told of restful sleep, not unconsciousness. He and Raph were probably trading watch. The Daimyo was their friend, but the Nexus wasn't always a friendly place.

A gentle nudge and Mikey turned back to a steaming cup in his face. "Drink my son." Large green hands accepted the healing tea from slender paws with thanks. "Thanks Sensei. I'm really dry." The drugs had not been kind. He choked over a pungent taste. _Great, one of those teas._ A reprimanding look from Splinter had him drinking the rest of it down as fast as he could, fighting not to gag. _Guh. Thanks Dad._ He handed back the cup with a tooth baring grin. "Yum."

Splinter chuckled softly as he accepted the container. "I am sure. How are you feeling Michelangelo?"

"Been better, been worse. Got a bit of a headache, and I could drink a pitcher of water, but mostly I'm fine."

The elderly rat heaved a sigh of relief. "That is good to hear my son. The healer was fairly certain you would recover without issue, but I am glad to know it from your own mouth."

"Sensei… how's Donnie?"

That brought a different kind of sigh. "It could have been worse. He is whole, for the most part. He is thinner obviously, and his injuries minor, but I am concerned about what Agent Bishop said in the tunnel. The healer has studied the implant in Donatello's shell, but he has yet to determine if it can be removed." His dark eyes moved to his second youngest son. "Then there are the wounds under the surface to consider."

Despite the hot tea in his belly, a shudder ran through Mikey's frame. _Bishop._ Being his guest for months would be good for no one's mental health. _Oh Donnie._ "What are we gonna do Sensei?"

Splinter placed comforting hands on Mikey's broad arms. "Ultimately, my son, I am uncertain. For now? We rest, and learn what we can. I must speak to the Daimyo. I will return shortly."

They shared a nod, and Splinter levered himself upright. As the family head made his way out of the room Mikey got up, and walked to his only alert brother. Raphael's gaze never wavered from Donatello, but he grunted to his new companion as the slightly unsteady turtle flopped against the wall and slowly slid down rest against Raphael's flank. After a minute or two, Mikey caught himself starting to drift off again. Between the low chanting of the healer and the steady rhythm of his big brother breathing, he needed something to keep him awake.

"So. Sup?"

That earned another grunt.

"He woken up again yet?"

Mikey's head heaved with as Raphael shrugged a massive shoulder.

"Leo freaking out yet?"

Head shake.

"How're you?"

A snort.

"Good talk Raph."

He deserved that shove.

"I'm gonna go find some food."

An amused snort this time, progress.

"You want anything?"

"Nah."

 _Huzzah! Words! Well, a word._

Mikey smiled to himself and started to stand again, trying to remember where they hid the chow in this joint. He didn't get far.

"Hey chucklehead?" The usually orange clad turtle looked back at the one in red. "You did good."

 _Praise from Raph? Yeah I did good._


	3. News

Leonardo rubbed sleep from his eyes as he contemplated the plate of dumplings and vegetables that Mikey had brought back from the palace kitchens. Raphael sat next to him, having just helped Donatello sit up so he could sip at his thin soup, stomach not yet ready for a heavier repast. Splinter and their youngest joined them, quietly dining for the first time a whole family in too long. The silence therefore made it obvious when the healer and the Daimyo returned.

"Please my friends, remain as you are." The giant man requested when the Hamato Clan made to rise. "The Healer believes he is ready to give his findings."

The healer moved fluidly as his Lord gestured him forward. "My conclusions are, primarily of course, that Donatello-San is in need of proper food and rest. There are abrasions due to being restrained for a prolonged period, but these too are easily resolved. My main concern is the foreign device imbedded in Donatello-San's spinal cord."

"Bishop said he could track it anywhere on Earth." Leonardo softly put in, rubbing soothing circles on his ailing brother's arm. "If we're going to go home, it has to come out."

A small wince flashed in the healer's eyes behind his mask, driving a spike of fear into the young leader's heart. "That is the problematic portion of Donatello-San's recovery."

The brothers shared alarmed glances as Splinter leaned forward. "How do you mean, Honoured Healer?" His voice betraying nothing, even as weathered paws tightened on the walking stick held across his lap.

"I am afraid that the device does not appear to have been implanted, so much as grown into Donatello-San's spinal cord." He knelt in front of the stricken turtle so as to address him directly. "This mean that the device is deeply entangled with vital nerves, much as branches in a thicket that have grown together forming a single structure." He paused to remove his mask, sympathy bared to his patient. "I am sorry young man, but any attempt to remove it would certainly leave you paralyzed from mid-chest down, if not kill you outright."

 _Holy Shell._ It still hadn't quite sunk in. _I get dah chance, Bishop is gonna be pick'n teeth outah the back 'a his eyes._ Donnie couldn't go home. Maybe not ever. Mikey was still wrapped around him, riding out his immediate older brother's sobs.

Raph couldn't blame him. After a month of hell, he'd just found out he'd pretty much lost his whole world. Leo and Splinter were in the corner, two family heads trying to determine the future of their clan. Raphael had never been so happy about Splinter passing him over for leadership.

 _Whatt're we gonna do?_ Wasn't that the question of the hour. One thing he knew for sure, they weren't splitting up. As a group they'd nixed that idea for a near hyperventilating Donatello. Raph understood his brother's attempt at martyristic self-exile, any of them would give that and more for the others. Doesn't mean the others would let them. Leo had summed it up nicely, "We're a package deal Donnie. All or nothing." Either way, they would be saying goodbye to Casey and April. _This sucks._

Splinter and Leo finally moving out of the corner pulled Raph from picking at his wrist wraps. As their solemn young leader joined Mikey and don in a defensive huddle on the floor, Splinter approached the Daimyo near the grand entrance.

"My Dear Friend, many years we have known each other and I have trusted few others with my family. I thank you so very much for providing us aid at this, one of the most trying times our clan has faced. As ever, if there is anything I can do to adequately demonstrate that gratitude, I am at your disposal. I now find myself trusting you with that dearest to me once again, and asking more than ever before."

The aged rat paused to sink to his knees in front of the Master of the Realm. "Ulitmate Daimyo of the Battle Nexus, I, Hamato Splinter, Jonin of the Hamato Clan, ask that we be permitted to reside in your kingdom and serve your interests as you see fit."

 _Wow, livin' here?_ _I'm gonna hafta start taking this mystical crap more seriously. Or…not?_ The red garbed giant had removed his mask, and he wasn't smiling.

"Splinter-San, I am afraid I cannot grant this request."

Raphael hadn't seen his father so absolutely gobsmacked since his young sons had presented him a garish display of plastic flowers in a bong. The Daimyo uncharacteristically stammered over his words, rushing to reassure his diminutive friend.

"It would be a pleasure to have you all live here, however it is a physical impossibility." Gesturing outside, "You may have noticed that only our kind are permanent residents of the Nexus. Being at the centre of a dimensional confluence means there is a great deal of radiant energy here." The craggy man settled himself cross-legged in front of Splinter. "My people are immune to it effects, but other species range from extremely vulnerable to somewhat resistant. The Nexus Tournament is held at a time when the energies are at their lowest ebb so as to accommodate as many different peoples as possible."

Oddly, this semi-scientific conversation was working wonders at calming their convalescent. Raph could see the misery and panic clear from Don's deep, brown eyes as his brain began to chew on the new information. But the Daimyo wasn't done yet.

"All this means is that while you can tolerate the energy for a few days at a time, taking up permanent residence here is quite impossible for creatures other than my people. I do however, wish to help." Even he looked relieved at saying this, as if not being able to grant Splinter's request had actually been causing him pain. "What I can do, my friend, is help you settle on a new world of your choice. We have extensive records to help you choose, and I would gladly provide transportation between realms, as I am certain there are matters you wish to resolve before leaving Third Earth."

Hands braced on silk-garbed knees, the great man sat a bit straighter, "Lastly there is a point of honour that has been weighing on my mind. Not only did my son attack your family on more than one occasion, but you foiled both his attempts to usurp my throne, and returned to me the beloved child I had thought lost forever. As a parent, Splinter-San, you know the pain of failing your child in any way, to have a second chance with him is precious to me beyond words. Therefore, I will provide your family with ample capital to found your new home on the world you choose." He raised a hand to forestall any objection. "I will accept no argument in this matter, my honour and conscience demand it."

If Splinter wasn't healthy as a horse, Raphael may have been concerned about the possibility of a heart attack or stroke following the emotional whiplash of the Daimyo's speech. "I," he cleared his throat, blinking back tears. "Thankyou. Thankyou so very much. I accept your generous offer, My Lord, with deep gratitude. In return, wherever we eventually settle, please know you are eternally welcome as guest. Everyone needs a vacation from time to time afterall."

His answer was the Daimyo's deep rumbling chuckle. "Excellent. I would enjoy that very much. I will have my scribes bring you records pertaining to everyone suitable world as soon as possible, a few days here will not harm you, but any longer than that and you will all start to feel the effects of the nexus."

"Usagi." Leonardo immediately flushed with embarrassment as the two elders he'd interrupted turned their weighty attention to him. "Sorry."

Splinter flicked a paw in dismissal. "No my Son, please continue. What about Usagi-San?"

The leaf scaled turtle shifted under scrutiny. "It's just, I was thinking, we already sort of fit in on Usagi's world, and we might have an in. After I helped Lord Noriyuki deal with Lord Hebi, he offered me a place in his service." He raised a hand to forestall his brother's concern. "I obviously turned him down at the time, saying I didn't want to leave my family, but he might be amiable to having an honourable ninja clan at his disposal."

Splinter looked thoughtful. "Truly it is not that different from the offer I made The Daimyo," a nod to that honoured individual, "But he is known to me, Lord Noriyuki is not. What was your estimation of his character Leonardo?"

The clan second met the eyes of his brothers in turn as he replied. "He is young, and a bit idealistic, but the same could be said of us. He didn't cower when Hebi moved against him and was unwilling to abandon a loyal servant when Tomoe-Aimai was abducted, even when it posed a risk to him personally. Honestly, in my opinion, the greatest point in his favour is Usagi himself. Usagi serves him willingly and would risk his life for that panda. That says volumes to me."

"Splinter-San," The Daimyo interjected, "I have never met the young lord myself, but Usagi spoke highly of him. I think you could do far worse."

The elderly rat tapped a long claw thoughtfully against his chin. "It does have the appearance of being our best option. I hesitate to rush into anything however. I will meditate on this and give my decision tomorrow." Standing, we withdrew to Raphael's side.

"In the meantime, Raphael, I know what I am next to ask you is difficult, but I would like you and Michelangelo to return home. I am sure Mr and Mrs Jones are well panicked at this point. It would be cruel to leave them in suspense any longer."

"Yes Sensei." He hated giving people bad news.


End file.
